PS I LOVE YOU
by NaNNersONtheWeB
Summary: Ugh! I hate my life. Everything had been perfect. But now it’s well… not. My name is Madison Rae Hill and this why I am no longer happy and my life sucks. Because of one family, well more specifically one couple. Complete for now!


**_P.S. I LOVE YOU3_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG P.S. I LOVE YOU.  
_**

**Have you ever had a family of new kids came to your school and they just seem… kind of different to you. Well imagine that the new kids were as peculiar as the Cullens. This is basically how a regular snobby teenager reacts to the Cullen family. After Breaking Dawn. Rennesme and Jake are in it too. Canon couples. Around ten years after the end of the series, that means that Reneesme and Jake are married along with the rest of them.  
**

* * *

**MPOV**

Ugh! I hate my life. Everything had been perfect. But now it's well… not. My name is Madison Rae Hill and this why I am no longer happy and my life sucks.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK  
**

**

* * *

  
**

My day had been going really well, Brad was going to ask me to the crazy expensive dance that was coming up in about a weeks' time and Chrissy, the most popular girl in the entire high school, moved which now made me that most popular girl. As I was saying, my day was going really well, the only downfall was that it was humid but cloudy, like always, that is until the new kids drove up.

We all knew that they were coming and we all knew who supposedly they were, but we had absolutely no idea about a few things. One, how many there was, turns out that there is eight kids! Two, how rich they are. I mean we all thought that the family would have money; I mean come on how a family can just move to a new place on the other side of the country from where they lived before now, and their father already becomes the top surgeon in the hospital. If you think about it, it seems basically impossible. But they had A LOT of money, and when I say a lot I literally mean a lot. They drove to school in a red Ferrari, red Convertible, yellow Porsche, and a motorcycle. And three, how unbelievably beautiful all of them are. So beautiful, that is it almost inhuman.

The first car that pulled up was the red Ferrari. The people that stepped out of the car were… there just aren't words to describe them. The guy stepped out of the passenger side first, then walked around to the driver's side door and helped probably one of the most beautiful people that I have ever seen out. He then smiled the most amazing smile I have ever seen, and gently kissed the girl slowly but sweetly. Afterwards she smiled a smile that would light up even the darkest of rooms, even thought we were outside right now…

After they were done, with everyone still staring, another car pulled up and parked right next to the red Ferrari, then another one after that. I found out from a guy standing next to me that the second car to pull in was a yellow Porsche and the third was a red Convertible. The people that stepped out of those cars were as much, if not even more beautiful than the first couple. Yes, obviously a couple. I was so just stunned with their faces that I didn't even notice their hair and clothes. Okay, another sign that they are rich, the other people now reach them. The first couple had a girl with pretty brown hair, a light blue and black plaid halter top with beads on the strings, dark blue ripped short shorts, really high black pumps, with, and that's when I realized that all of the girls had similar outfits. One of them was short with black hair and had on a pink beaded halter top and white shorts and hot pink bow heels while a blonde had painter's hot pants jean shorts and a dark purple shirt just hanging up by the two thick straps around the neck and purple peep toe pumps with a satin multi-colored ribbon wrapped around the front. Their sunglasses were all the same, only in the colors of their shirts, they all had on different heart necklaces, and their hair had a single bow clip the color of their sunglasses. The one with black hair, her hair was in a pixie cut sort of, the blondes hair was in slight curls, and the brunette's was completely straight. All of the guys just wore random colored button-downs and dress pants though. I was cut off from my thinking over the roar of an engine. Just then two more people rode in on a really nice bike. They of course didn't have on any helmets, but whoever does that anyways?

You could see the girl's long, curly bronze hair, which I now notice is the same as the guy in the Ferrari, whipping behind her as they speeded in to the only remaining parking spot by the mysterious family. You could also see that the guy driving the bike was _**really **_buff, and hot. I was just starting to think about how I could get him when he put his arm around the bronze haired girl, as the rest of the guys all had their arms around one of the girls' waist while they talked; the people in the first car, a big burly guy and the blonde, a semi-lanky blonde that looked like he could be the girl blondes brother and the pixie type girl, and the big tanned muscular guy and the petite bronze haired girl. The bronze haired girl had on a green sleeveless shirt with only a single thin strap around the neck, patched-up majorly short shorts, a gold heart necklace, green pumps, green hair bow clip, tan sunglasses, diamond-studded star and emerald stud earrings, and a silver scarf. And the guy was dressed in the same style as the other guys. But the thing is, I'm pretty sure that they could have been wearing trash bags and could have looked as if they had just got off the runway. Then just as quickly as they were there, they just walked up to the main office and it's like they were gone into thin air…

* * *

It has been a whole two weeks since they got here, and everyone is still talking about them. Not only that but they are the most popular people, them, not me. They don't even want or deserve that spot. They don't talk to anyone, aren't in any sports or cheerleading, are straight A students, and don't even date anyone outside of their family, i mean come on! They live in the same house, who knows what they do when their parents aren't there with them. I mean sure they have nice clothes, hair, and are basically perfect, but it's just not fair! As much as I hate his family, I don't hate Jake. How am I supposed to tell him how i feel without _Reneesme_ or none of the other Cullens find out?... Maybe I'll put it in a note yeah! I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name. P.S. I LOVE YOU. Together and today...

_**She's gone away  
And still they stay together  
People call me crazy, crazy  
My thoughts progress  
I think about forever  
My mind tells me maybe maybe**_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I put it in a note yeah  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
Don't you dare say goodbye**_

_**I'll write sincerly yours and sign my name  
P.S I love you  
Forever and today**_

_**Two weeks go by  
It's like it's been the weather  
The rain falls down  
She's crying crying  
My thoughts progrees  
She thinks about forever  
Their hearts are bound  
Lying lying**_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note yeah  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye**_

_**I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today**_

_**All the heartbreak all the pain  
All the words you said in vain  
And I'll never be the same**_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I put it in a note yeah  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye**_

_**I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today  
Forever and today  
Forever and today  
P.S I love you  
Forever and today**_

He never wrote back. He wouldn't even look at me. It's as if don't even exist to him anymore, well that is except when does notice me he grabs Reneesme whenever she is close and kisses her. Long and hard. It almost kills me every time. The worst part isn't even the fact that they kissed, it's that after every kiss Reneesme looks at him with complete love. And visa versa. That is why my life sucks.


End file.
